My Darling
by sam2zeus2
Summary: Killian Jones left for Storybrooke on a mission: to get revenge on his crocodile. When Cora tells him that Wendy Darling is in town, what's a pirate to do but fight for the love he wants back? KillianxWendy. Disclaimer: I own no one! R&R would be gr9 guys, just sayin'.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone! New story time, children hahaha! I love OUaT, and I really love Hook, so I thought I'd write a fic! There aren't that many Wendy/Hook stories out there so I thought I'd give my go :) disclaimer: I own nothing and the dialogue did come from the show! R&R guys! xx**

Killian Jones was not often called a patient man. But in getting his revenge against the crocodile, he had to be. He had waited countless years for this, to finally reach his goal of destroying Rumplestiltskin the way the Dark One had destroyed his lover from long ago. Killian lifted his left hand, or rather _hook_, and stared at the curved metal, his mind wandering over how he would use it with a vengeance on his crocodile. As his ship, his beloved Jolly Rogers, pulled into Storybrooke's marina, Hook felt his stomach clench in excitement at the thought of his business with the Dark One being over soon.

A little voice in the back of his head that sounded remarkably like _her_ rang out. "_You know it doesn't have to be this way, Killian. You are so much better than this; do not bring more violence into the matter." _He ruthlessly fought the voice off, trying to keep his darling from changing his mind like she had tried so many times before. Even now he still found it odd how he could still picture her face in his mind, clear as the water in Neverland, after all their time apart. He once again pushed her back into his mind, and jumped silently down from his post.

He slowly walked the deck of his ship, and paused at the stairs that connected to the dock, scanning the area for anyone. It was then Cora appeared, and she flashed him a small smile before grabbing his hook to use as leverage before walking down the stairs herself. He followed after her, keeping his pace slow. Once he reached the end and stepped onto the docks, he spoke.

"Well, my dear Cora, this is where we should part ways." He broke off and glanced around before continuing. "Thank you for… everything. It's time for me to skin my crocodile." He started to turn away, and head for the town.

He hadn't made it far at all, not even a foot really, before Cora appeared in front of in a cloud of purple mist. She gave him a slightly condescending look before speaking. "You might want to rethink this."

Killian's voice was gruff when he spoke. "We had a deal." He raised his eyebrows challengingly. "Get out of my way."

Cora gave him a stern look. "Whether you like it or not, I'm doing you a favor."

Losing his patience, Killian bit out, "By preventing my vengeance?"

Her stern look grew deeper. "Ask yourself how I'm doing this."

He kept silent a moment before answering the older woman. "By using the dark magic."

"Exactly." She told him, and glanced around, eyebrows perched. "Magic is here, and that makes matters a bit more complicated." Killian shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for her to finish. "If you go off, half-cocked after and empowered Rumplestiltskin do you know what will happen?" He looked off into the dark, murky water of the bay. "Good." She continued. "So you do."

"Hey!" A soft voice spoke from behind Cora. Killian glanced up and saw an older gentleman in an odd hat and patterned sweater. "You folks need anything?" Killian saw Cora pull her umbrella closer to her for a moment. The man continued speaking though. "The tackle shop don't open up till the morning, unless you wanna go out and try and snare some of New England's finest piscatorial creatures I'd be happy to open for you."

Killian felt the last of his patience draining quickly from him, and his tone was brusque. "No thank you, we are fine."

The man glanced up at the Jolly Roger. "That's a fine vessel, you got there." He said appreciatively. "What time did y'all get in?"

Cora was calm as she questioned the man. "What vessel?"

The man looked confused and started to stutter. "What? Well th-that one right-" She gave a wave of her hand, and Killian saw his precious ship disappear. The man's eyes grew large. "Hey, well that's a neat trick!" he looked at Cora. "You some kind of magician back in our land?" Cora gave another wave of her hand without a so much of a blink.

Killian looked down, and saw what had once been a man now a flopping fish. He pushed past Cora, and nudged the fish into the water, looking up at her and speaking quietly. "What'd you do with my ship?"  
The condescending look was back. "I hid it from prying eyes. For what we both want to do requires the element of surprise." Killian looked away for a moment before looking back. "Now are you ready to listen to me?"

Killian rolled his eyes before speaking. "Go on your majesty, what now?"

Cora gave him a disconcerting smile. "Let's go have a little look at this Storybrooke, shall we?" He turned on his heel to start walking up the dock when she called him.

"Oh, and Hook?" He glanced behind him, brows raised and nostrils flaring at her pausing his revenge once again. "Wendy is here."


	2. Chapter One

**AN: and here's chapter one! I just wanted to say thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews! I really hope you all like this chapter, and it's basically just getting to know Wendy and her story. R&R guys! xx**

Gwendolyn Daniels had wanted to stay a child forever, that much she had always known of herself. She would play pirates with her younger brothers until late in the night, make up fantastic stories of adventure and mystery, and she would keep her family's dog, Nana, busy by chasing after her when Gwen would sneak out at night to make wishes on the stars. Her mother would gently chastise her, telling her that young ladies didn't play pirate, and her father would get all worked up about how she was wild, unruly, and needed to grow up.

It was after a particularly grueling agreement with her father that Gwen decided that she was sick of fighting growing up, and the kind, motherly, and mature person she is today came to be. After graduating from high school, Gwen took off for the university furthest away from Storybrooke she could get, without actually leaving Maine. She had just received her degree in education when she got the call about her parents' crash, and with that Gwen headed back home to Storybrooke for the first time in four years.

The first month had been the hardest. Her brother James had been so detached from everyone, preferring to stick to his studies rather than sit and_ talk _with her over what had happened with their parents, although Gwen really couldn't blame the teenager. Her baby brother Michael had cried for weeks, and he would pretend to be sick so he could get out of school, and not have to face the outside world. Six years later and the remaining Daniels' family members had banded back together, and were as close as they had been when they were children. Their family wasn't whole again, but they were in a better place than they were. Gwen had taken a job at Storybrooke's elementary school as a first grade teacher, James had graduated high school top of his class and was now working for the local law firm in town, and little Michael was a sophomore in high school now.

* * *

It was after the curse broke, that a dent began to grow in the little family. They had fought over changing their names back, from the Daniels' to the Darlings', and James now went by John once again. Her brothers had pleaded with her, begged even, to go back to Neverland, despite the fact that they were both grown, most likely not welcome back there, and they had no way to even _get back_. Her brothers had gone behind her back to Mr. Gold even, to find a way back, and if Gwen hadn't heard the startled cry of, "Wendy!" when she flew into the pawn shop, she was sure she would have dragged her brothers by their ears out of the shop. But she had turned around and saw Belle, and Gwen had started to believe that maybe the curse being broken wasn't as bad as she thought.

The two had spoken for hours, too busy catching up on each other's lives since the curse to even think about time, and Gwen was appalled to hear that she had been locked up for the past 28 years by Regina. After drinking glass after glass of ice tea, they had started to speak of the days in the Enchanted Forest, and they reminisced on the adventures they had had. Belle started to speak of one journey they had set out on, one that Gwen was ashamed to admit she had only gone on to gain information for Killian on how to get to Rumplestiltskin. It was then his striking blue eyes flashed in her mind, and Gwen had to excuse herself and return home, so she could let the memories of him, and their love, flow over her like waves on the shore in peace. Sure it hadn't always been smooth sailing, they hit many rough patches and fought more than once, but in the end they always made up.

It was a few weeks later when Belle got to open up the library, and Gwen had decided to bring her kids on a field trip there to pick out new books. Gwen had them walk in a straight line into the building, with Tootles being the line leader. Gwen smiled at how well behaved her class was being, and Belle came over from the main desk to greet them all.

"Well don't you have a lovely class, Wendy!" Gwen was still taken aback at being called her previous name, not yet accustomed to it, but she was trying.

"They can be little trouble makers sometimes but they all have good hearts." Belle smiled at Gwen and patted her lightly on the shoulder. Gwen turned back to her class who was growing impatient over having to wait. "Alright class, Ms. French is going to show you around the library to pick out new books! How does that sound?" They all nodded their little heads and followed after Belle as she showed them to the children's section.

It was a little while later, and the two women were sitting at one of the tables, chit-chatting. "I overheard Ruby at the diner this morning." Gwen raised her eyebrows at her friend. Belle leaned in closer to speak. "Apparently Mary Margaret and Emma are back, and Granny and Ruby are throwing a party!"  
Gwen felt her brows rise higher. "I might stop by to see Mary Margaret one day this week then." Gwen stopped and grinned. "It feels like she's been gone for months!" Mary Margaret and Gwen had been friends ever since Gwen had started teaching, with Mary Margaret being somewhat of a helping hand for her in the beginning of Gwen's teaching career.

Belle smiled and patted her hand. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

* * *

She had been walking down the cereal aisle in the grocery store when she bumped into Henry and Emma. The boy had run to her, and hugged her around the waist, and was talking quickly.

"Miss Wendy! I haven't seen you since the curse broke! Did you get all your memories back of Neverland and the Enchanted Forest?" Gwen gave a laugh and patted him on the back, looking up to the blonde woman in front of her.

"Hi!" Gwen stuck her hand out to be shaken, once Henry had released her. "My name is Gwendolyn Daniels-" she had started to say before Henry interrupted her.

"But the curse is broken now! You should be going by your fairy tale name!" He stepped away from her, eyes squinting up at her face. "You do remember don't you?"

Gwen nodded down at him. "Yes, I do remember."

Emma gave her a look. "So what," she shot a look at Henry, "is your fairy tale name?"

"My name was Wendy Darling, but I haven't exactly gotten used to going by it again." The look Gwen gave Henry was amused, and she reached out and ruffled his hair gently.

Emma's eyes widened and she spoke in a low, urgent voice. "So… do you know Captain Hook or… is that part just made up?"

Gwen raised a brow, silently wondering why she would ask about him and not Peter. "Yes, I knew him well… Why do you ask?"

The sheriff hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Ran into him a few times within the past couple weeks." She gave Gwen a forced smile. "Interesting fellow." Gwen chuckled lightly to herself, knowing that Killian was an acquired taste, and definitely someone you'd have to get used to. "Anyway, my point is, he may be traveling here soon, so I would be on the lookout for a vengeance-crazed pirate if I were you."

"You don't have to worry about me, Emma." Gwen gave her a kind smile. "I know how to handle myself, and Hook for that matter." She glanced down at her watch before realizing that it was past time she finished her shopping. "Oh, Henry?" Gwen called after he and his mother had turned away. "Do you think you could tell Mary Margaret I said 'hello' for me?"

The boy gave her an eager nod. "Of course, Miss Wendy!" And with that, he and Emma disappeared from sight.

* * *

Once she had finished all of her shopping for the day, Gwen walked down the street to her car, an old Ford Taurus with faded blue paint. The weather had changed from sunny and bright, to cloudy and dark, with fog slinking in low near the ground. She drove her car down past the marina, not exactly sure what she was looking for, but found something none the less. She parked her car just beside the entrance, and looked out over the dock. It was there, she found her pirate.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Hello everyone! I had hoped to have this chapter out earlier, but I had exams and a few family things pop up! Again, thank you for all the follows/fave/reviews! I don't own anyone, and the ending dialogue between Cora and Hook came from the show. R&R guys! xx**

* * *

Killian sat at the far end of the dock, feet propped up on a barrel across from him, sharpening his hook with a spare piece of metal. He cast a glance out over the small, quaint town, and let his mind drift over to his darling. She had always hated it when he called her that, as she was never sure if he was using it as a pet name or her last name. _"You'll never know." _He would tell her, and she would furrow her brow at him with her full lips pouted adorably. He turned his attention back to his hook, sharpening it once more.

He heard the dock creak and moan as someone walked down it. "Killian?" He looked up at the soft call. And it was as if fate had heard his thoughts, because there she was, his Wendy, his darling. She looked exactly the same, but so vastly different. Her hair was not quite as long as he remembered, falling just past her shoulders in loose, golden brown waves. Her skin was lighter too, not being the sun-kissed gold it was during their time together. Her eyes were the same gold-flecked hazel.

He didn't think he ever moved so fast in his life as he strode over to her, pulling her into his arms and wrapping his arms tight around her waist. He felt her slim arms wrap themselves tightly around him, and he spun her around, feeling victorious at the sound of the giggles that escaped her lovely throat.

He pulled back, set her down and his lips quirked into a cocky smirk. "I take it you missed me, darling?"

Wendy looked up from his embrace. "I-well, yes of course I missed you!" Her slim brows puckered in the middle for a moment. "But Killian, _what are you doing here?" _

He gave her a roguish grin, looking her up and down. "I came here for you, darling, so we could be together again." He lowered his head, so their foreheads were pressed against each other's, his voice a soft whisper against her skin. "I have thought of you every day since we parted." He kept the charm going, so she wouldn't catch onto his other reason for going to Storybrooke, one that involved settling a score, which she had told him she wanted no part of a long time ago.

She looked up at him through her thick, dark lashes. "Are you telling the truth, Killian, or are you telling me what I want to hear?" He had to chuckle at her tone, light and teasing but with an undercurrent of seriousness.

"When have I ever lied to you, Wendy?" As soon as the words escaped his lips, her brows raised.

"You've never lied to me, Killian." He leaned down to nuzzle along her jaw, hoping to distract her once more. "You've tricked, though."

He pulled away from her, face incredulous. "Oh, do tell, darling, because I'd love to hear this." He sat down on the barrel his feet had previously been on, and folded his arms across his chest.

She tilted her head at him, a challenging look in her eyes coming to play. "You tricked me into staying on the Jolly Roger with you." She told him accusingly. "You said that my brothers didn't love me, so I should stay with you and join your crew."

He chuckled. "Aye, but I'm a pirate, love. We lie, trick, and deceive to get what we want. You've been around them enough, surely you'd realize that?"

She ignored him now. "You're after Mr. Gold, aren't you?" When he didn't say anything, she continued on. "I ran into Sheriff Swan a few minutes ago." He arched a brow. "She said to look out for 'a vengeance-crazed pirate', and I can only take that she meant you."

He stood again, and reached out to cup her face in his hands. "Darling, you've known for a long time that I was after the Dark One. Why does it bother you so much now?"

"Because he's with Belle now and she's my friend! I don't want to see her hurt because of something that happened so long ago!" She stopped to compose herself, and Killian felt slightly ashamed for making her so angry, but he wasn't about to let a few of her tears stand in the way of his revenge.

"Belle's with the old crocodile again, you say? Perhaps I'll pay her a visit later on in the week." Wendy shook her head rapidly at him, eyes pleading.

"No, Killian, please just leave her out of this-" he shushed her, placing a finger of his over her lips.

"You already said it, love. And besides, this isn't the first time you've gotten information from your friend. You didn't have any issues with it then." Wendy tore out of his embrace.

"I did it because you said it was necessary!" She all but spat at him. "And you say you're a gentleman, but you're nothing more than a pirate! I'm going to warn Belle." He grabbed her arm as she went to turn away, pulling her back to him till their noses were touching.

He growled. "I feel like we need to become re-acquainted, darling, for I _am_ a pirate." Softening his voice, he spoke again. "And there's nothing to warn lovely Belle against, other than a simple, friendly visit, and nothing else." Wendy glared up at him, and he continued speaking. "There's no need to fear for your friend, darling. I wouldn't betray your trust in that manner."

Her eyes softened and she sighed. "I know I should argue with you on this, but I know that somewhere there is good man in you, Killian Jones. So I am going to trust you when you say that it's only a visit." She pressed a light kiss to his cheek before pulling away. "I have to go; my brothers will wonder where I am and come looking for me."

"Surely you don't mean to leave, darling, after we've only just found each other?" His eyes searched her face, hoping for any signs to tell she was teasing.

"I have a life here, Killian; you surely can't expect me to leave it?" She quirked a brow at him in disbelief, face set in determination. _Determination to leave him._

"I can expectations of what I want, darling, that's the beauty of life; but you seem to never follow them." He shook his head at her, but was resigned to the fact that she was leaving him once again.

"I'll see you around, pirate." She said quietly and with a soft smile, the skirt of her dress blowing behind her from the wind.

* * *

It was hours after Wendy had left, and Killian was still in the same position he had been when she found him. Sitting on a barrel, one leg crossed over the other, and sharpening his hook. He glanced up when he heard footsteps on the dock, feeling slightly disappointed when it was just Cora, black cloak billowing behind her, with her umbrella drawn close.

"You're back." He drawled. "So, did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes." She said almost smugly. "My daughter's lost everything now."

"Huh." Killian said caustically, turning his head to look at her. "Well aren't you Mum of the year?" The bitter grin he sent her made her scowl.

"I did what was needed."

"What about what I need?" He didn't so much as glance at her as he spoke, keeping his eyes locked on the curved metal of his hook. "You promised to help me get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin." He looked at her now, face set and brows perched high on his forehead.

The condescending look she gave him was quickly becoming one of his least favorite sights. "And I've already started. Or, didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?"

"A gift?" He questioned, almost incredulous. He stood then, looking down at the woman in front of him. "What is it?"

"Not what." Cora told him. "Who." She motioned to him with her finger, and headed for his ship. His first, and immediate, thought was: _if that's Belle in there, Wendy will flay me alive._

He followed after her, quickening his pace once she entered his vessel. They reached the hold, and Cora opened the hatch, Killian opening the one next to it. He peered down into the depths. "Who's that?" He demanded.

"Someone privy to Storybrooke's deepest secrets," the Queen of Hearts glanced over at him, "including Rumplstiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his greatest weaknesses here." _I don't need some stranger telling me that one, _Killian thought to himself. The queen continued. "Can't you Dr. Hopper?"

Killian frowned. "Well if that's him, then who did you kill?"

Cora shrugged. "How do I know? It's my first day in town." Killian chuckled lightly at that, before glancing back down at the man below.

"And you disguised the body to look like him? If death wasn't punishment enough…marvelous work." He congratulated her.

The queen looked over at him, a grin on her face. "Thank you. Now you'll have all the knowledge you need." She paused, "It may take some work. But this cricket will chirp."

"Aye." Said Killian, eyes boring into the man. "That he will."


End file.
